moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Druntley Stoneshield
Note, this page was last edited February 15, 2019 |Row 2 title = Titles|Row 2 info = 'Mortar Kombat Champion'|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Known relatives|Row 4 info = Dunkley Stoneshield ( ) Olathor Stoneshield ( ) Bruntley Stoneshield ( ) Kuntley Stoneshield ( |Row 5 title = Alignment|Row 5 info = Chaotic Evil|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = }}Druntley Stoneshield was an accomplished former mountaineer, and member of an elite mortar team that fought vigilantly in every major conflict since the Third War. After committing crimes against the Alliance, he was imprisoned in the Westbrook Garrison. After being broken free in an ambitious, reckless breakout attempt; the dwarf formed a massive brigand group known as the Rumbeard Rebels who terrorized the Redridge Mountains for months. After skirmishes against the First Regiment, he and the lieutenants of the bandits were killed. History Born a bastard wrought of drunken brewfest partying, Druntley started his life as all dwarves should; drinking alcohol from the bottle. To father Olathor Stoneshield, and a mother who's name he has long forgotten, Druntley has been laughing in the face of sobriety since he was old enough to load a musket. After not too long, his father would curtly abandon him and his mother to seek greener pastures; or to simply avoid responsibilities. As such, Druntley was raised by his mother in a small quaint cottage in Kharanos. In typical dwarven fashion, he began to gather a stoic demeanor towards the other children in the snow village; a bully since the beginning. ' ' Conscription As time went on, his staunch nature found him in the halls of Ironforge, conscripted as a mountaineer. With fire in his heart, he trained to fire a rifle; wield all manner of dwarven weaponry, and ultimately be thrust into the hills of Khaz Modan to defend his people. He served with great strength and a steelier heart, befriending others rarely. Decades would pass, the satisfaction of the ageing rifleman beginning to stem. In a hungover outburst, he stormed into his commanding officer's private abode demanding a promotion. Awarded instead with a transfer to a different division of the dwarven military, and a tight kick up the arse to boot. His stoic nature only stiffened by previous events, it was a shock to all around when the dwarf cracked out of his shell and began to interact with another of the same division. Finding similarity in both their names and background, Druntley and his newfound friend Bruntley, went on to work together in many conflicts against the ice trolls and troggs of the region. Reassignment When new technology was unveiled for an upgrade to the common dwarven mortar, Druntley's barrel chested stature and broad shoulders finally found their true use. He and his friend formed a mortar team, a highly mobile siege weapon of devastating effect being found with their skills aligned. Druntley the lugger, loader; and shooter. Bruntley, the eyes of their operation, and the armed defense as well. They were recognized with merit, steadily gaining a reputation of "Mortar Kombat" to epic proportions. Awakening After a brief time serving under the First Regiment, the dwarf willingly attacked multiple members of his division; before setting off a live mortar in close proximity to multiple of his allies, nearly killing all of them. Shortly after, it was realized that he was suffering from heavy PTSD- violently lashing out at all around him, seeing them all as Scourge and agents of the Lich King. His babblings and ramblings showed his headspace could have been traced back to the midst of the Third War, when Muradin was 'killed' by Arthas and his men were left to fend for themselves in the frozen wastes of Northrend. His last memory was serving under Baelgun, attempting to seal the gates of Azjol-nerub to keep the horrors of it locked away forever. After a long time in prison, his bastard brothers and a band of mercenaries violently infiltrated the Westbrook Garrison; killing multiple of the Whiteshield guard on duty, and freeing Druntley from his confinement. The dwarf's brother Kuntley died in a blaze of glory, standing in defiance against those who would take away the freedom of his siblings. Cunning Still stuck in that same PTSD induced headspace, he works along his siblings and allies to create a new society, opposing all people other themselves in support of complete anarchy and destruction of the 'Lich King'.. who that really is, nobody knows. Category:Characters Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Engineers Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals